


Сладкая соль

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: Зима была абсолютно больной
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Сладкая соль

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать сиквелом к «Гипоаллергенно»: на зимовке  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530810

Тренер не открывая глаз протянул руку к Рэю, но нащупал лишь ещё тёплый хлопок простыни. Из ванной доносился шум воды. Он с трудом разлепил веки. Спать хотелось безбожно. Потянулся за телефоном. 07:38. Летом он давно проснулся бы сам. Сейчас он даже не ощущал будильников Рэя, предусмотрительно выставленных в режиме вибрации. Он перекатился на живот, утыкаясь лицом в соседнюю подушку. Она тоже ещё хранила тепло. И запах. Тренер вновь прикрыл глаза. Всего на мгновение.

Очнулся то ли от всхлипов то ли от вздохов. А может, от резкого запаха разогревающей мази. Приподнялся на локтях. Сразу упёрся взглядом в извернувшуюся под каким-то неестественным углом фигуру Рэя. Тот, видимо услышав движение, обернулся. Тихо попросил:  
— Помоги мне, – и ещё тише добавил: – Пожалуйста.

Сон улетучился как-то сам собой. Тренер в одно движение подсел к нему вплотную и осторожно коснулся правой лопатки, отводя перепачканную мазью левую руку Рэя, в сторону. Пиздец йога спозаранку.

— Болит?  
— Терпимо, – глухо отозвался Рэй.  
Спина напряглась так, будто была монолитным блоком. Рэй почему-то не дышал.  
— Рэй?  
— М?  
— Надо ко врачу. По-моему, стало хуже.  
— Угу.  
— Серьёзно.  
— Я съезжу.  
— Когда?

Тяжёлый вздох. И тишина. Ладно. Хорошо. Тренер не будет донимать его нотациями с утра пораньше. У Рэя и так настроение ни к чёрту. Он буквально физически ощущал расходящиеся от Смита волны раздражения и усталости. Так что он разотрёт больную лопатку, а потом наклеит тейпы. Чтобы Рэй смог поехать по своим грёбаным делам, которые, как всегда, не ждут. 

Он пытался поговорить с Рэем ещё три дня назад, когда вечером обнаружил его в таком же хитровыебанном положении. Пытался поговорить с ним на следующий день, когда тот заглотил конскую дозу обезболивающих. Пытался поговорить вчера, когда Рэй попросил поставить укол, чтобы уснуть. В итоге дождался только надтреснутого:  
— Не надо. Пожалуйста. Я всё знаю. Просто хочу поспать.

Зима с Рэем оказалась совсем не сказочной. Промозглой, тёмной и какой-то больной.  
Она только началась, а Тренер уже успел пережить вместе с ним дикий приступ мигрени, затянувшийся на пару дней, которые Смит провёл в наглухо зашторенной спальне, отказываясь от всего кроме воды и льда. Когда Рэй хрипло сказал, что хочет застрелиться. Тренер не услышал в этой фразе и доли шутки, только какое-то безмерное отчаянье и боль, поэтому на всякий случай убрал пистолет подальше от кровати. 

Тогда он узнал, что Рэй безуспешно пытался бороться с этой напастью долгие годы. В результате получил лишь подтверждённый диагноз, кучу заключений и рецептов на таблетки, которые не помогали. Ему вежливо и уклончиво объяснили, что от этой хуйни вообще ничего не помогает. Но это не страшно. Нужно просто наладить режим и снизить уровень стресса. С тем же успехом ему могли бы посоветовать испить крови единорога.

Успел пережить последовавший за этим период апатии. Когда Рэй возвращаясь домой часами мог сидеть не меняя позы и смотреть в одну точку. Он почти не ел, а ночами ворочался и вздыхал, иногда прибиваясь к Тренеру как дрейфующий плот. Тот не понимал как себя вести и напрямую спросил, стоит ли оставить его одного. Смит только не глядя нащупал его ладонь и слабо сжал. Коротко попросил:  
— Останься. Скоро пройдёт.

Успел пережить какой-то пиздец на работе Рэя, иначе это было назвать нельзя. Когда кто-то устроил диверсию на одной из ферм и весь выводок детишек Белой вдовы вымерз ко всем херам. Разборки закончились, вот только новый урожай вырастить было явно проще, чем новую руку.

— Поставишь мне укол?  
— Рэй.  
— Ладно, значит сам.  
— Подожди. Ложись. Я сделаю.

Какой-то пиздец. Примерно эта мысль вращается в голове по кругу, пока они с Рэем играют в ебучую поликлинику. Как бы он не старался, расслабить пациента не удаётся. Тот дёргается и до побелевших костяшек впивается в подушку. Тренеру хочется высказать Смиту всё. Про его сраную работу, про нездоровую преданность, про железобетонное упрямство, которое сейчас совершенно не к месту. Но он не говорит ничего. У Тренера достаточно опыта, чтобы понимать и даже знать наверняка: ему не под силу сдвинуть эту скалу. Никому не под силу. Он, в общем-то, и не собирался. Он не имел никакого права что-то там Рэю предъявлять. Он знал, с кем связывается.

Рэй, естественно, опять ничего не ест и выпрыгивает из дома как оглушённая выстрелом бешеная лань. Тренер убеждает себя, что ломиться в закрытую дверь бесполезно. Он знает, что это защитный механизм, что Рэй не привык показывать слабость, что для него попросить о помощи уже огромное достижение. Знает, что он будет держать лицо до последнего, пока не треснет маска.

Он думает об этом весь день. Он теперь вообще слишком много думает о Рэе. На совместный обед сегодня рассчитывать явно не стоит. Тренер вообще слабо понимал, на что ему стоит рассчитывать. Нужно ли Рэю его участие. Телефон молчал: видимо, Смит занят. А может, просто не хочет внимания.

Звонок застал его посреди тренировки. Рэй никогда не звонил в середине дня. Они предпочитали переписки. Тренер поморгал на дисплей, оставил Эрни и Прайм-тайма отрабатывать апперкоты и нажал на приём:  
— Рэй?  
— Не отвлекаю? – на фоне слышались какие-то разговоры и шум.  
— Нет. А что?  
— Ты не мог бы мне помочь? Если не сильно занят.  
— Что нужно?  
— Я в больнице, – с явным недовольством отозвались на том конце.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Руке пиздец. Я не смогу сам вести. Если ты занят, я попрошу ребят. Просто, – Рэй тяжело вздохнул и очень тихо добавил: – Я заебался. Очень. Мне больно. Я ничего не соображаю.

Ну конечно же он как верный рыцарь рванул вызволять свою принцессу из отделения травматологи. Принцесса обнаружилась у входа: нервно курила, меряя шагами периметр клумбы. Правый рукав пальто безжизненно болтался вдоль тела. 

Тренер припарковался. Думал было выйти и загрузить Рэя в машину самостоятельно, но тот его опередил. Уселся рядом будто недовольный кот. Тренер подумал, что если бы у Рэя был хвост, он сейчас неистово вилял бы им из стороны в сторону.

— И что? – осторожно спросил он.  
— Надрыв связок. Вот, замотали, – Рэй указал взглядом на фиксатор, поддерживающий руку.  
— Хорошо, что ты всё-таки решил…  
— Я не решил. Рука онемела. Пришлось просить Банни. Просто финиш. Только этого сейчас не хватало, – Рэй устало откинулся на подголовник, – Подарок, блять, под Рождество. Ёбаный…  
— Рэй, – Тренер оборвал его, сжав левую трясущуюся руку, – Ничего ведь страшного. Это пройдёт.  
— Я не могу так сидеть целый месяц. Что я буду делать? Как я должен с этой хуйнёй работать? Мыться? Спать? Как ебучий Капитан Крюк?

Работать. Тренер только усмехнулся. Про себя. Интересно, что Рэй имел в виду. Исполнять обязанности шофёра Микки? Или бухгалтера? Или гангстера? В общем-то, он был прав: ему теперь будет одинаково сложно и держать руль, и печатать, и жать на курок.

— Рэй.  
Смит продолжал плеваться огнём как разъярённый дракон. Левое веко мелко задёргалось и казалось, что из ноздрей вот-вот повалит дым.  
— Блядство. Ещё и правая. Как я…  
— Я могу тебе помочь. Если будет нужно. Ничего такого в этом нет.  
— Я не хочу, – сказал Рэй и замолчал.  
— О, – только и выдал Тренер. Поправил очки и завёл мотор. В салоне плотным желе повисло напряжение. Рэй рвано дышал, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Тренер попытался сосредоточиться на дороге. Попытался подумать о грядущих боях. Последних перед каникулами. Каникулами. Рождество. Прекрасное время для депрессии. Ладно. Он знал, во что влезает. Он прекрасно всё видел. И да, он влез бы ещё раз.

— Куда ты?  
Он вздрогнул и покосился в сторону Рэя.  
— Везу тебя домой. Ты же не собираешься сейчас ещё куда-то?  
— К тебе ведь ближе.

Тренер только сильнее сжал руль. Эти перепады его напрягали и дезориентировали. Он уже начал мысленно готовиться к серьёзному разговору, к режиму долгосрочной паузы и ещё хуй знает к чему. А теперь они как ни в чём не бывало едут к нему.

— Ко мне?  
— Ну да. Какая-то проблема?  
— Нет никаких проблем, Рэй. Никаких. Вообще. Ни одной грёбаной проблемы.

Он вновь бросил беглый взгляд на Смита. Краски словно разом схлынули с лица, глаза ввалились, губы посинели. Примерно так он выглядел, когда корчился от мигрени.  
— Поехали ко мне, – как-то обречённо сказал Тренер.  
— Извини, – вдруг выдохнул Рэй, – Я устал. Это всё сейчас пиздец как некстати. Ты был прав: надо было сразу в больницу.

Из машины Смита пришлось выковыривать как креветку из панциря. Тот вдруг сделался каким-то тягучим и аморфным будто кисель.  
— Ты в порядке? Выглядишь неважно.

Рэю было как-то похуй как он выглядит. Ему вдруг стало похуй абсолютно на всё. Кроме, разве что, почему-то так пристально изучающего его Тренера. Хотелось потеряться в густом лесу его сдвинутых домиком бровей и никогда больше не искать обратной тропинки. 

Лопатка не болела, плечо не болело, рука не болела. Ничего не болело. Неужели наконец-то подействовала эта проводниковая анестезия или как там её. Она вообще-то должна была подействовать ещё тогда, в больнице, пока его там крутили будто грёбаный кубик Рубика. Пока он мычал и скрипел зубами в попытке не заорать матом на всё отделение. Он вообще должен был быть спокоен словно обожравшийся кроликов удав: бойкая медсестра, окинув его профессиональным взглядом, заодно вколола ему седативное.

Наверное, он действительно вёл себя не совсем адекватно: сначала терроризировал ресепшн, потом едва не набросился на какого-то мужика, который попытался просочиться в кабинет перед ним якобы «Только спросить», а потом его от всего этого так переклинило, что левая сторона лица стала дёргаться не переставая. Ему было больно до звёзд перед глазами, до тошноты, а теперь ещё и страшно: рука не слушалась. А куда он без руки. Рэй уже в деталях представлял себя в образе Робокопа.

Видимо весь этот коктейль, которым его там накачали подействовал лишь сейчас. Он такой слабый. Он уязвимый. Размякший как сухарь, ненароком угодивший в горячий чай. Как хорошо, что есть Тренер. Тренеру он мог вверить себя и эта мысль уже не пугала. Скажи Рэю кто-нибудь ещё полгода назад, что он подпустит кого-то настолько близко, он бы ни за что не поверил. Он кажется впервые пропустил все знаки и стоп-сигналы. Не расслышал истошного воя сирен. Ему было не до этого. Он нёсся с максимальной скоростью. Он так хотел Тренера. А как только получил, захотел ещё сильнее. Какой же пиздец у него в голове.

— Рэй, тебе плохо? Ты слышишь?  
Ступеней стало почему-то слишком много. Тело будто весило целую тонну. Он ощущал себя Годзиллой. В пальто и очках. Ему казалось, лестница вот-вот проломится. 

— Рэй? – Тренер обернулся и теперь обеспокоенно смотрел на него: – Что с тобой творится?  
Ответить было нечего. Он даже не знал, чем его обкололи. Никакую информацию он тогда не воспринимал. А стоило бы слушать повнимательней, потому что вштырило его знатно. Тренер пропустил его в прихожую. Рэй застыл на месте и теперь смотрел на него каким-то пустым стеклянным взглядом.

— Помоги мне, – сказал он, не двигаясь и не предпринимая самостоятельно никаких попыток раздеться.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я помог?  
— Хочу.

Тренер молча подошёл, осторожно снял пальто. Мятые полы жилетки грустно висели по сторонам. Рука болталась, перехваченная фиксатором. Рубашка была застёгнута криво.

— Я посмотрю? – тихо спросил он, уже взявшись за верхнюю пуговицу. Рэй не возражал и всё так же не двигался.  
Под рубашкой он оказался перемотан эластичными бинтами как какая-то мумия.  
— Это можно снимать? И сколько носить?  
— Мне там написали.  
Тренер залез в карман пальто, выудил смятое заключение, расправил, забегал глазами по строчкам. Выдал только:  
— О. О-о. О-о-о.  
— Что там?  
— Во-первых, иди ложись, во-вторых, я схожу в аптеку. У тебя же нет аллергии?  
— На клубнику, – выдал Рэй, – На липу, но это весной, когда…  
— Всё цветёт. Помню. Я про лекарства. Ты это принимал раньше? Вот это тоже убойная хрень. Ещё и в уколах. Тут, кажется, успокоительное, ты в курсе?  
— Я хочу лечь.  
— Идём.

Он отработанными движениями вытряхивает Рэя из одежды, раскладывает его часы, очки, и содержимое карманов в определённом порядке на тумбочке. Подмечает отсутствие весьма важного элемента этого набора. Осторожно интересуется:  
— Где твой пистолет?  
— У Банни, – вяло отвечает Рэй.  
Тренер кивает, вешает шмотки на плечики, закидывает рубашку в стирку. Приносит стакан воды.  
— Оставлю тебе попить. Вот здесь.  
— Ляг со мной.  
— Я схожу в аптеку и вернусь. Поспи пока.

Рэй тут же послушно закрывает глаза. Как робот. Тренер осторожно гладит его по волосам, чуть склеенным от воска. Наспех накидывает куртку и выныривает в промозглые сумерки. С неба сыпется какая-то крупа, ветер раскачивает светофоры и дорожные знаки. 

Рецепт оказывается списком крестражей, которые он с трудом и боем собирает по всему району. На обратном пути заруливает в кафетерий на углу. А потом в пекарню. На случай, если Рэй ещё проснётся вечером. Он наверняка знает, где и что можно взять. В его голове каждому заведению уже присвоена определённая строчка в рейтинге Рэймонда Смита. На практике тот оказался вовсе не таким привередливым, особенно, когда был голодным. Мог запросто позавтракать вчерашней булкой, разогретой в микроволновке и с удовольствием навернуть полуфабрикатов посреди ночи.

Когда он возвращается, в квартире темно и тихо. Он разгружает покупки, ещё раз внимательно читает все рекомендации врача, даёт себе пинка за то, что силой не отвёз Рэя в больницу в первый же день, звонит Эрни, звонит брату Джима, который по совместительству электрик и обещал помочь им с проводкой. Гипнотизирует свой график на ближайшую неделю, несколько минут пялится в окно. Идёт проведать Рэя. Тот размеренно глубоко дышит лёжа на спине. В том же положении, в котором Тренер его оставил. Он сидит рядом несколько минут, борясь с соблазнами: будить не хочется.

— Иди ко мне, – вдруг говорит Рэй.  
— Ты не спишь? – почему-то шепотом спрашивает Тренер.  
— Сплю.  
— Как плечо? Не болит?  
— Иди ко мне, – повторяет Рэй.  
Тренер не возражает. Стаскивает одежду и укладывается рядом. Рэй очень горячий. Он обжигается о его кожу.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Я думаю, – начинает Рэй и замолкает.  
— О чём?  
— Осталась всего одна поза.  
— Что?  
— Потрахаться. Теперь только так.  
— Тебя это правда сейчас волнует?  
— А тебя нет?  
— Да я как-то… Ты же любишь так, нет? Можно на боку. Да по-всякому можно. Только осторожно.  
— Где-то я это слышал…  
— Где? – он накрывает ладонью живот Рэя, медленно ведёт ниже и совершает довольно ожидаемое открытие: его член вполне себе твёрдый. Он приветливо дёргается в ладони Тренера, когда тот оглаживает его сквозь тонкий хлопок трусов.

— Я сейчас не в самой лучшей форме, – предупреждает Рэй, подаваясь бёдрами наверх.  
— Допустим, – Тренер стаскивает широкую резинку боксёров вниз и Смит с шипением втягивает воздух, – Ты пока просто полежишь спокойно и подумаешь, как хочешь. На будущее. И расскажешь мне.

Ему почему-то стреляет в голову мысль о том, что Рэй в ближайшие несколько дней будет очень ограничен в движениях. Очень. Не то чтобы у Тренера была тяга к власти и тотальному контролю, но Рэй вот так лежащий под ним… «Святые угодники, у человека надрыв связок, а ты тут думаешь хуй пойми о чём». Вот именно. Хуй пойми. Он делает так, как нравится Рэю. По методичке собственного авторства. Тот гладит его по плечам и волосам, часто прерывисто дышит.

— Так что, – говорит Тренер, отрываясь от своего занятия, – Есть идеи? Может стоя?  
У Рэя пиздецки сильные ноги. Ему впору участвовать в скачках. Да и у Тренера подготовка неплохая, этот марафон он вполне выдержит.

— Мне нравится, – Смит под ним глубоко вздыхает, – До конца. Ты знаешь.  
Он знает. Рэй именно об этом его просит. Особенно когда балансирует на грани, когда становится почти невменяемым. Тренер проходится языком по его напрягшемуся животу. Чтобы потом нарочито медленно вернуться туда, где остановился. Немного подразнить. А потом позволить Рэю чуть больше. Ему самому это нравится до умопомрачения. Тренер жалеет только о том, что не включил свет. Потому что Рэй как ебучий шедевр – прекрасен во всём. Он сейчас похож на какой-нибудь спелый фрукт. Почему его кожа способна приобретать такие удивительно красивые и яркие оттенки? Почему так кроет от его вкуса? Тренер в очередной раз отлавливает мысль о том, что у него наверное окончательно съехала крыша. Ему хочется быть с Рэем постоянно. Будь бы его воля, он наверное вколол бы его себе внутривенно. Он смешался бы с ним. Так ведь всегда бывает в начале? Просто химия? Гормоны?

— Нет, подожди, – Рэй вцепляется в его плечо здоровой рукой, тянет наверх, – Иди сюда.  
Тренер только ошалело моргает и пытается отдышаться. Осторожно нависает над ним, чтобы не наваливаться на правую сторону.  
— Что ты хочешь?  
Рэй целует его, трётся всем телом, как будто хочет высечь искры. Тренер крепко сжимает его член. Сразу быстро, плотно и резко. Так, как ему нужно сейчас.  
— Я хочу тебя, – шепчет Рэй прямо в ухо, вздрагивая под ним и горячо пульсируя в его руке, – Я…, – он стискивает Тренера что есть силы и постепенно расслабляется с еле слышным стоном.

А потом отказывается принимать любые возражения и Тренер испытывает на себе навыки его левой руки. Она оказывается почти такой же ловкой как правая, хоть и приходится помочь. Но совсем немного. Ему это не важно. Важно то, что он может поцеловать Рэя. Он может целовать его сколько хочет. И это лучше всего на свете. Потому что Рэй тоже хочет его целовать.

***

Зима была абсолютно больной. Тренер даже не удивился, увидев на градуснике комбинацию цифр, полностью отражающую его состояние. Морозить его начало ещё вчера, а сегодня стало только хуже. Он кое-как перераспределил нагрузку. Благо, часть любителей в канун Рождества отсеялась сама, а карапузы с радостью согласились устроить мастер-класс в младшей группе.

А ещё карапузы умудрились расколотить фургон, когда взяли его, чтобы прикупить кое-чего для зала. Итогом поездки стал помятый бампер и разбитая фара. Тренер повздыхал и лишь порадовался, что все остались живы, а досталось только парковочным ограждениям. У него уже не было сил даже как следует проораться на непутёвых подопечных. Декабрь выжал из него все соки: плечо Рэя, проблемы с проводкой, бухгалтерия, турниры, беготня с подарками – фургон был просто вишенкой на торте и Тренер уже смирился, что займётся этим в следующем году.

«Как дела?» – написал он в их общем с пацанами чате, – «Всё в порядке?»  
В ответ прилетело фото от Прайм-тайма: Эрни, что-то растолковывающий ребятам.  
«Всё хорошо Тренер! Поправляйтесь!!»

Он натянул плед и прикрыл глаза, щёлкнув выключателем торшера и отложив книгу. От жаропонижающего клонило в сон. Добираться до кровати было лень. Он уже смежил веки и поплыл куда-то в темноту, когда телефон звякнул уведомлением. Тренер потянулся к столику и вылупился на фото фургона, который смотрел на него обеими фарами.  
«Стало даже лучше!» и радостный смайл. Мужчина нажал на дозвон.

— Здрасьте, – бодро отозвался Прайм-тайм.  
— Где вы его починили? – сразу спросил он, чтобы исключить самые стрёмные расклады, а дело явно было нечисто: такую работёнку за такой срок таким клиентам да ещё и в канун Рождества оформила бы только фея-крёстная.  
— Так это не мы.  
— А кто?  
— Так мистер Смит же.  
— Как? Когда?  
— Мы думали Вы в курсе. Он вчера заезжал под вечер. Вас уже не было. Увидел вот. А потом приехал этот, как его. В общем мистера Смита товарищ и фургон забрал. Вот, сегодня пригнали. Сделали просто блеск. Помыли заодно. И вмятину выправили. Ну ту, помните? Которая справа. Тренер, Вы там?  
— Да. Спасибо.  
— Так что лечитесь спокойненько, у нас всё под контролем.

Он распрощался с Прайм-таймом и открыл чат с Рэем. Вчера тот извинялся, что не смог заехать, но про фургон не обмолвился и словом. Утром справлялся о самочувствии и снова ничего не сказал. Буквы расплывались перед глазами, мысли путались в вязкую кашу и Тренер решил, что лучше поговорит с ним позже, когда сможет связно изъясняться.

Ему почему-то снится море. Он то ли летит, то ли тонет. И это длится бесконечно долго. Пока в сознание не вклинивается какой-то скрежет. Тренер вскинулся, выныривая из жаркой дрёмы. Несколько секунд ему требуется на то, чтобы понять: это Рэй. У него теперь есть ключ. Только слишком рано: ещё и полночь не пробило. Тренер кое-как стёк с дивана и выполз в прихожую, щурясь от света. Там действительно обнаружился Рэй в окружении пакетов. 

— Привет, иди ложись.  
— Что это? – спросил Тренер, разглядывая всю эту экспозицию.  
— Сейчас увидишь. Ложись.

Он по стенке плетётся в спальню, ощущая себя развалиной. Забирается под одеяло и слушает как Рэй ходит, шуршит пакетами, звякает посудой. Что он там делает? Он не успевает толком ничего предположить, потому что через пару минут Смит возникает в спальне в облаке аромата куриного бульона. Тренеру кажется, что у него над головой светится нимб. В таком же сиянии в детстве у кровати появлялась мама, когда его трясло в лихорадке. Он вспоминает, что, кажется, что-то рассказывал Рэю об этом вчера, когда говорил с ним перед сном. Так капитально он не болел последние лет десять.

— Что это? – вновь тупо спрашивает он, косясь на золотистый бульон в собственной пиале, которую Рэй осторожно ставит на тумбочку, подложив салфетку.  
— Бульон. Только осторожно, горячий.

Он аккуратно делает глоток. Прикрывает глаза. Неужели ему наконец воздалось за все лишения и долгие годы смирения, с которым он терпеливо раз за разом наставлял карапузов на путь истинный? За все его кривые, безуспешные и давно оставленные попытки свить гнездо или хотя бы его подобие? За все его ошибки, проёбы и шишки, которые он набивал добрую половину жизни?

Рэй притаскивает в спальню какой-то свёрток, который в его так быстро восстановивших ловкость руках трансформируется в одеяло. Тренер только молча наблюдает как Смит бойко заправляет его в пододеяльник тартановой расцветки. У него было несколько похожих. Но такого не было. Этот в приятных винных и кремовых тонах, – отлично впишется в интерьер, а само сочетание цветов будто греет изнутри. Он покосился на своё одеяло, потом снова перевёл взгляд на Рэя и совершенно по-рэевски заморгал.

— Это на зиму, – пояснил Смит, – И чтобы тебя не будить, оно побольше. Невкусно?  
— Вкусно, – тормознуто отозвался Тренер и потёр глаз.  
— Отлично. Тогда ешь. Я схожу в душ.

Он смотрит как Рэй привычно достаёт из шкафа полотенце. И его почему-то словно ударяет молнией. Периодически на него накатывает такое озарение. В какие-то абсолютно, казалось бы ничем не примечательные моменты. Когда Рэй вот так орудует в его шкафу. Когда ищет что-то в холодильнике. Когда он сам заваривает на кухне Рэя чай. Когда гладит закинутую на его ногу, параллельно переписываясь с карапузами, пока Смит тыкается в своём лэптопе, устроившись на диване рядом. Когда тянется отключить его будильник и будит сам. Когда спрашивает Рэя, что взять на ужин. Или просто берёт. Потому что уже знает ответ. Когда Рэй без лишних церемоний влезает к нему под душ и прижимается сзади. Когда засыпает один, а ночью просыпается от мерного сопения в загривок. Когда отвоёвывает себе часть одеяла, потому что Рэй завернулся в него и теперь лежит рядом похожий на огромный кебаб. Тренер давно хотел купить что-то побольше и потеплее. Просто руки не доходили.

Он приходит в себя от щекотки в области шеи. Разлепляет глаза, моргает в темноте. У Рэя мокрая борода и волосы. Он пахнет гелем для душа и зубной пастой.  
— Тебе получше?  
— Да. Спасибо за фургон.  
— Только за фургон? – ладонь Рэя гладит его бок и Тренер невольно зажмуривается, откидывая голову.  
— Я бы сам. Правда, просто столько всего сейчас.  
— Ты мог сразу сказать мне.  
— Это косяк ребят, ты не должен...  
— Не хочешь быть моей деткой?  
— Что?

Мурчащая усмешка Рэя падает Тренеру куда-то за шиворот. Смит придвигается ближе и бархатным голосом, от которого абсолютно все волосы на теле встают дыбом, сообщает:  
— Я купил чай. И новый заварник.  
У старого треснула крышка. А купить замену опять не доходили руки. У него в последний месяц вообще мало до чего доходили руки. Кроме Рэя.  
— Спасибо.  
— А ещё зарядку. Беспроводную. Как у меня.

Тренер широко распахнул глаза. Задумался, мог ли Рэй как-то раздобыть его виш-лист, в который он записывал всё, что надо бы прикупить, когда появится возможность. Когда будет побольше свободного времени. Когда будет побольше сил. Когда разберётся с ремонтом проводки в зале. Там был и заварник, и док-станция как у Рэя, и одеяло. А ещё пижама, сотейник, отпариватель. И свечи. Чтобы было уютней переживать эту серость.

— Рождество только через три дня.  
— Я могу оставить остальное до Рождества.  
— Остальное? Что там? Железная дорога?  
— Лучше. Тебе понравится. А ещё, – Рэй притирается вплотную и он ощущает бедром его воодушевление, – Я заехал в аптеку.

Какая у него температура? Под сорок? Но почему тогда рука Рэя всё равно кажется такой горячей. Как и его живот, который обжигает полоску кожи на пояснице.  
— Я не уверен, что смогу продержаться, – Рэй лижет его за ухом и бесцеремонно задирает футболку, – До Рождества.

Тренера снова бьёт электрическим разрядом в самую макушку. Посреди этой тёмной, промозглой, больной зимы. Ему кажется, он может наговорить сейчас какой-нибудь ерунды, которая сладким туманом клубится под черепом. Он уже не понимает, что это: температура, лекарства, одержимость? 

Он не видит берегов. Только Рэй. Насколько хватает глаз. Без конца и края. Он ощущает себя лишь маленькой лодкой в этом море. Море кипит. Шепчет ему на ухо свои заклинания, которые он с трудом разбирает. Накрывает волнами, оглушая и забирая весь кислород. Но он уже не сможет дышать на поверхности. Он не рвётся ощутить под ногами твёрдую землю. Ему туда больше не надо. Он давно захлебнулся этой сладкой солью. Как только решил коснуться прилива. 

Он не хочет пощады. Он хочет вечно пролежать на мягком песчаном дне, омываемый этими тёплыми водами как какой-нибудь сундук. Заржаветь, покрыться морскими звёздами и кораллами – словно вечными поцелуями. Полностью слиться с подводным пейзажем. Чтобы ни одна грёбаная экспедиция никогда не вытащила его на сушу. Чтобы ничто не смогло разлучить его с этой бездной.

— Ты моя детка, – низко, нараспев тянет Рэй, трётся носом о его затылок и прижимает к себе так крепко, что перехватывает дыхание, – Моя детка.  
Он только закрывает глаза и отдаётся этому течению, наблюдая, как бликует солнце сквозь толщу смыкающихся над ним вод. Здесь, посреди зимы.


End file.
